Thomas Grady
Thomas Frazier Grady was the ancient descendant of Lord Frazier Grady, the founder of The Keepers, a royal group of knights who sought to protect the world from the demons that Ashkoff Demonik had summoned. Frazier Grady was bitten by a demon before he fathered a child, and his family lineage has had The Curse of the Gradys, meaning the entire Grady line is infected with demon blood. However, Tom was the only one in the entire line who showed changes. He lived in the same town that Crowley Demonik had lived in before, and legend has it that Demonik successfully summoned demons, which slaughtered Tom’s parents and two siblings. He witnessed his family’s deaths and was sent to the asylum after going mad. He was released after recovering for two years and was sent to live with his uncle, Liege Grady. After graduating from college at the age of 21, he married Melissa Amber Browning and moved to a bustling city working as a sporting goods store storeowner. He has chanced upon the curse, and has been trying to find ways to contain it so it will not harm his family. Biography Early Life Tom was born in 1965 as the middle child in the family of Grady's. He was born in Crucible, but right after young Tom was born, the family moved to another town far away from Crucible. Tom's uncle, Liege Grady, stayed behind for unknown reasons. After his sister was born, making him the middle child, a man by the name of Crowley Demonik moved into the same town as Tom. He was generally viewed as an artist and philosopher, but not a lot of people trusted him. One day, when Tom was eleven years old, he heard a strange noise coming from downstairs in the living room. When he walked downstairs, he saw a demon rip apart his family, ripped remains all scattered around the living room. The demon spotted Tom and gave him a nasty burn scar. The demon would've killed Tom too if he hadn't fled into the police station, which was on the next block from his house. He was questioned, but he could only answer, "Demons,". He was sent to the asylum after going mad, and received special treatment until two years later. The Curse of the Gradys After being released two years later and being sent to live with his uncle Liege Grady, who had temporarily moved to another town, Tom awoke one night to find himself standing over a man, ripped into shreds, blood on his hands, and himself deformed into a demon. The change wasn't very manifest - his eyes were red, his hair had changed, his skin was a slightly burned red, and he had superhuman strength, but he looked slightly normal in poor light. He fell unconscious and found himself waking up in his bedroom. He knew it wasn't a dream because the report of a murdered man torn into shreds came into the news. He talked to his uncle about it, and Liege told Tom about the curse that Frazier Grady had started. Category:Characters